Episode 6 - The Alley Digimon! Transcript
(The episode begins as where we last left off this episode which is episode 5) Narrator: Continuing on foot to find their way back to the Pokemon World all of our heroes' Pokemon and Seven Rookie Digimon find themselves in the Yokomon Villiage. But DemiDevimon wanted to come too and to meet the Yokomons and some Black Gears returned to the Digital World and got inside Tyrannomon and Monochromon and destoryed their villiage. Lucky the six Digimon except for Patamon Digivolved back to the champion level to take on those two dinosaur Digimon and got rid of the Black Gears along with Patamon's new move. And as they left the Yokomon Villiage, they must find some alley Digimon that can help them along the way by joining them into the group. What adventures lie ahead for our heroes' Pokemon anyways? (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's the world for us all! If we're all for one world there's the world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title screen which is episode 6) Agumon: (Off-screen) "Episode 6 - The Alley Digimon!" (We cut to all the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon continuing walking on the path to Fire Island) Patamon: Ahh it's a beautiful day to make a morning sight just for trainning isn't it? Gabumon: Don't forget we still need to get rid of Devimon's Black Gears controling all the Digimon. (Patamon got suprised then continued walking) That is if you wanted to Digivovle back to the champion level. Tentomon: I assume that Izzy and the others are alright back in their world than anybody else. Agumon: Then you and I will just have to figure out how to save the Digital World by ourselves. Pikachu: Pi. Pika. Pika-chu. Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Saur. Bulbasaur. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy duck! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Venonet: Venonet! Geodude: Geodude! Horsea: Hor-sea. Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaah!! Togepi: Toge-piiiiii! Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Cynda cyndaquil! Totodile: Dile! (But then Eevee, Goldeen and Butterfree catches up to the other Pokemon) Eevee: Eeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeee!!! Pikachu: Chaaaaah!!! Butterfree: Yeeeeee Freeeeeeeeee! Yeeeeeee Freeeeeeeeee! Goldeen: Goldeen Goldeen. Goldeen. Biyomon: Say who are those three Pokemon following us all of the sudden? Meowth: That's Eevee, Butterfree and Goldeen. They wanted to go to the Digital World too. Horsea: Hor-sea. Hee hee! Gomamon: Hope they've got their good side. Palmon: What's brings them to the Digital World? Pikachu: (To Eevee, Butterfree and Goldeen) Pika pika. Pika-chu. Pika. Pika. Pika pika. Eevee: Eevee. Eevee eevee. Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen goldeen goldeen goldeen goldeen goldeen goldeen goldeen. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee Freeeeeeeee! Yeeeeeeeee Freeeeeeeee! Gabumon: What are they saying? Meowth: Translation. They're saying that we don't want to lose the rest of Pokemon in their world to the different world now would they. Pikachu: Pikaaaaah. Pika-chu! Chu. Pikaaah! Meowth: Pikachu says why don't you come along with us? We've got plenty of alley Digimon here to help us go back to our world. Agumon: Seriously? They really wanted to come with us to Fire Island? Butterfree: Yew yew yew, meeeeeee freeeeeeeeeee? Gabumon: Good question. Sure. Why not? Patamon: Sure thing other Pokemon. Come with us to Fire Island. We're going toward the castle of Centarumon. He lives in File Island. Palmon: Yeah. Come on. We don't want to be lost now do we? Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Meowth: Let's go! Wobbuffet: Woobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmmme! (So off they went toward the castle of Centarumon on File Island on the path where several other Digimon are waiting for them as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the two other Digimon waiting for them as we see two other Digimon waiting for them to arrive who are Divermon and Gizamon) Divermon: Who's that? And why are they with the Digimon? Gizamon: These guys... they call themselves the Pokemon. Divermon: Yes. We should welcome them to File Island don't you see? (All the Pokemon and seven Rookie Digimon arrived at File Island where they bumped into two other alley Digimon Divermon and Gizamon) Pikachu: Pika? Chikorita: Chi-ka? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Totodile: Dile Totodile! Marill: Marill? Togepi: Toge? Meowth: Who's that? Divermon: Welcome to File Island. Gizamon: We've been waiting for you! Pikachu: Piiiikaaaah-chu. (Took out the Digivice and scanned two small Digimon) Digivice: "Divermon" the fish Digimon. It has a spear in his hand to keep away enemies from guarding others under the sea. "Gizamon" this Digimon is far from other sea Digimon it has claws to slash other and has spikes on it's back and they're very dangerous. Gomamon: Hello Divermon and Gizamon. Corphish: Corphish cor! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Poliwag: Poli. Psyduck: Psyduck! Goldeen: Goldeen! Marill: Marill mari. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip! Totodile: Totodile! Lotad: Lotad tad. Pikachu: Pika pikaaaah. DemiDevimon: (Files by toward the seven Rookie Digimon and the Pokemon) Hello you two! It's me... DemiDevimon! Divermon: DemiDevimon! You must be the evil Digimon that works for Myotismon! Prepare for payback! Gizamon: Yeah!! Gomamon: Hey cool it you two! DemiDevimon is one of the good Digimon. He's our alley now. Patamon: We're looking for a guy named Centarumon near inside the castle. Gabumon: We've found the way to enter the way to the castle. Tentomon: It's the Digivice made of the symbol of the shape of Technology. Biyomon: Ohh and we found those Pokemon that come from the Pokemon World. They're from the future. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur bulba. Chikorita: Chika chika. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil. Totodile: Totodile! Eevee: Eevee. Torchic: Torchic. Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Mudkip mudkip. Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Divermon: Why didn't you just say so? Centarumon is right inside the castle but... it's a maze if you could just make it through the maze you'll be able to find him. Gizamon: You will need us to guide you. So come on. Follow us! (He and Divermon went walking on then all the Pokemon say their names and follow them inside the castle and so did the seven rookie Digimon and DemiDevimon) Psyduck: Psy. Psyduck! (They went all the way through the maze to find the Digimon Centarumon who lives in this castle. They go to the right of this maze. Next they go to the left of this maze. Then they go straight toward the maze. They go the right again. Then they go to the left again and they go straight again toward the maze until they reach to the symbol of a Digivice where Centarumon is) Divermon: Here it is, fellas. The symbol of a digivice. Gizamon: Some ancient Digimon has designed this shape on the wall to make things come to life. Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaah. Pi Pi Pi. Togepi: Toge toge toge piiiiii! Bulbasaur: Bul-ba-saur! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Charmander: Char-man-der. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vullllllll. Geodude: Geo. Butterfree: Yeeeeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaah! Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli! Eevee: Eeeeeeeveeee! Horsea: Hor-sea. Venonet: Veno-net. Agumon: So that's the symbol of the digivice. Biyomon: The digidested must have got it a long time ago for the past years. Gabumon: Do they have new crests to go with those things? They must have forgotten all about the old ones. Tentomon: Simple. We just have to buy the new crests the Pokemon and Digimon way. Palmon: I wouldn't mind going for that. Gomamon: Joe usually wanted to see that symbol some day. Patamon: If we want to buy new crests, First we must see Gennai. He'll know of what Pokemon these kind of creatures come from. Meowth: Gennai? Who's Gennai? Patamon: You don't even know who Gennai is? Agumon: He's a old man and that guy who gets the imformation. Tentomon: He knows technology of what Izzy thinks that is true. Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika-chu. Marill: Marill mari. Chikorita: Chika. Chika chika. Cyndaquil: Cynda cynda cynda. Totodile: Toto toto toto toto! Dile. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic chic chic chic tor. Mudkip: Mud mud. Mudkip. Corphish: Phish phish phish. Corphish. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munch munch munchlax. Lotad: Tad. Lo-tad! Divermon: What did they say? Gizamon: What are those Pokemon talking about? Patamon: We forgot to tell you guys. We don't speak Pokemon in their language. Gabumon: But Meowth can. He's the only talking Pokemon that can translate for them. Meowth: It's true. Allow me to translate. Pikachu and the other Pokemon are saying thanks for the imformation of our grand tour to this castle place. Divermon: Ohh. uhh... You're welcome. (Suddenly from out of nowhere three more Black Gears came by and pass toward the Pokemon and Digimon as they headed toward three big Digimon Drimogemon, Mojymon and Snimon who've got black gears inside of them) Meowth: Huh? All Pokemon: (Say their names questionally) Divermon and Gizamon: Uh-oh. DemiDevimon: What's that? (Drimogemon, Mojymon and Snimon came by toward the Pokemon, Seven Rookie Digimon, Divermon, Gizamon and DemiDevimon) Drimogemon: (Puts on his drill) Mojymon: (Took out his boomerang bone) Snimon: .......... All Pokemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Screamed and shouted out their names as they run for their lives as they got out of the Centarumon's castle outside) Tentomon: Drimomon, Mojymon and Snimon! Gomamon: Now they've got black gears inside of them! DemiDevimon: We're out of here!! (Files away following the Pokemon) Patamon: DemiDevimon! Wait for us! (He and the six Rookie Digimon, Divermon and Gizamon catches up to the Pokemon and DemiDevimon as they got out of Centarumon's Castle too) Meowth: This wouldn't have happened if I was going to go back to Team Rocket. Wobbuffet: Wobb-ba-ffet. Mime Jr.: Mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmme. Pikachu: Pika! (Took out his Digivice and scan all three big Digimon) Digivice: "Snimon" the big insect Digimon his level is nearly the champion level. His twin sickles abillty will cut and damage many Digimon. "Mojymon" the yeti Digimon his level is the champion level. His Boomerang bone is very powerful as he throws it which is has super effect on lightning creatures. "Drimogemon" this Digimon has a drill and it's a mole Digimon. His level is the champion level. It uses it's claw to have super effective moves on electric creatures also. Agumon: Where's Centarumon when you need him? (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all Pokemon, Divermon, Gizamon, DemiDevimon and seven Rookie Digimon as they take on Snimon, Mojymon and Drimogemon) Pokemon, Digimon let's go!! (All Pokemon and Seven Rookie Digimon charges toward three big champion Digimon as Divermon, Gizamon and DemiDevimon watched) Snimon: Twin Sickles!! (Echoes as he uses Twin Sickles as the Pokemon dodges that attack) Pikachu: Piiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaa-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!!!! (Uses Thunderbolt on Snimon) Agumon: Pepper Breath!!! (Echoes as he uses Pepper Breath on Mojymon) Butterfree and Pidgeotto: (Uses Silver Wind on Drimogemon) Biyomon: Spiral Twister!!! (Echoes as she uses Spiral Twister on Snimon) Squirtle, Mudkip, Totodile, Goldeen, Lotad, Poliwag, Horsea, Marill and Psyduck: (Uses Water Gun on Mojymon) Gabumon: Blue Blaster!!! Paah!!! (Echoes as he uses Blue Blaster on Drimogemon) Charmander, Torchic, Cyndaquil and Vulpix: (Uses Flamethrower on Mojymon) Tentomon: Super Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Super Shocker on Snimon) Venonet: Vennnnnno-neeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!! (Uses Hyper Beam on Snimon) Palmon: Poison Ivy!!! (Echoes as she uses Poison Ivy by grabbing Snimon) I've got him! Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko attack! Bulbasaur and Chikorita: (Uses Razor Leaf on Snimon and Drimogemon) Treecko: Treeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkko!!! (Uses Bullet Seed on Drimogemon) Patamon: Boom Bubble!!! Pop!!! (Echoes as he uses Boom Bubble on Snimon) Skitty: Meoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Uses Bizzard on Snimon) Corphish: Cooooooooooooooooor-Phisssssssssssssssssssssh!!! (Uses Crabhammer on Mojymon) Gomamon: Go Marching Fishes!!! (Echoes as he uses the marching fishes to summon the fish flock by attacking Snimon, Mojymon and Drimogemon) Meowth: Your attacks are no use against bigger Digimon in their champion level! Eevee: Eevee! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! (Uses Tri-attack on Snimon) Snimon, Mojymon and Drimogemon: (Got up and got so mad) DemiDevimon: Grrr! Hey, Mojymon! Drimogemon! (Files over toward the two bigger champion Digimon) Demi-Dart!!! (Echoes as he uses two Demi-Darts on Mojymon and Drimogemon by absoring their medications out of their arms) Mojymon and Drimogemon: Owwww!!! DemiDevimon: It'll be a really good time to Digivovle all of you seven! All Six Rookie Digimon except for Patamon: Right!!! Digivolve!!! All Pokemon: (Say their names except for Meowth) Digivice: It is time! (The Digivolution came out of the digivice as it go up into the service as the light comes on and and it spreads lots of light everywhere we cut to Agumon Digivoving) Agumon: Agumon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Greymon) Greymon: Greymon! (We cut to Biyomon Digivoving) Biyomon: Biyomon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Birdramon) Birdramon: Birdramon! (We cut to Gabumon Digivoving) Gabumon: Gabumon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Garurumon) Garurumon: Garurumon! (We cut to Tentomon Digivoving) Tentomon: Tentomon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Kabuterimon) Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! (We cut to Palmon Digivoving) Palmon: Palmon. Digivolve to... (Digivovles into Togemon) Togemon: Togemon! (We cut to Gomamon Digivoving) Gomamon: Gomamon. Digivolve to... (Digivolves into Ikkakumon) Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! (Then we cut back to all the Pokemon who saw six champion Digimon battling against Snimon, Mojymon and Drimogemon) Pikachu: Pikaaaah-chu!! Meowth: That's a way to Digivovle! Mojymon: Bone Boomerang!!! (Echoes as he throws the bone boomerang as Patamon dodges it and so did all six champion Digimon) Greymon: Nova Blast!!! (Echoes as he uses Nova Blast) Garurumon: Howling Blaster!!! (Echoes as he uses Howling Blaster) Birdramon: Meteor Wing!!! (Echoes as she uses Meteor Wing) Kabuterimon: Electrio Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Electrio Shocker) Togemon: Go Needle Spray!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Echoes as she uses Needle Spray) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!!! (Echoes as he uses Harpoon Torpedo) Patamon: Go! Water Gun!!! (Echoes as he uses Water Gun and all seven attacks come together by beating Snimon, Mojymon and Drimogemon as three of the Black Gears came out from inside of their Digi-Bodies and disappears) All Pokemon: (Cheers and shouted out their names happily and excitedly) Divermon: Wow. Amazing! Gizamon: I wonder if we can do those attacks like they do. DemiDevimon: Who cares? Their Digivolving is cool. But... why hasn't that Patamon Digivolve? Patamon: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! We won!!! (All six champion Digimon de-digivolve back to their rookie selves again) Pikachu: Pika pika! Wobbuffet: Wobb-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmmmme! Gabumon: Good work, Patamon. Palmon: That Water Gun has got the skills on you. Gomamon: I wonder what our attack we can learn from the Pokemon. Biyomon: Maybe it's a mystery. Tentomon: What better way is we use those same attacks all day and havin't leveled up to a higher level. Patamon: Thanks. Maybe all the Pokemon could teach you those moves. (Then Snimon, Drimogemon and Mojymon got up and recovered from being good Digimon once again) Agumon: You guys! We're sorry we have to fight you like this. But we must get rid of the Black Gears which controls you from being bad Digimon. Mojymon: It's okay. That was some fight anyway. Drimogemon: Thanks again for getting rid of the Black Gears. Snimon: ........ (Then Mojymon, Drimogemon and Snimon walk off) Patamon: Snimon, Mojymon, Drimogemon. Bye-bye! Divermon: That was some cool moves that you've learned during digivolving. Gizamon: Or not digivolving. Divermon: And to us. We would be honored to help you on your journey that we will follow you on your quest to get the Pokemon safely back to their own world. Gizamon: Whenever you need us. Call us. Or don't call us we'll call you. Pikachu: Pika-chu. Corphish: Cor cor corphish. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Torchic: Torchic tor. Munchlax: Munchlax! Bonsly: Bonsly! Phanpy: Phanpy! Skitty: Meow meow. Centarumon: (Came by) Hold it! (All Pokemon and Digimon saw Centarumon came by) That was some battle I saw. It must be the power of the Digivice that you've saw on the castle wall. Once you reach Devimon wait for him and you'll be ready to take him down for good. Agumon: Hey thanks, Centarumon. Meowth: Come on everybody let's go!!! Everybody: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Narrator: And so all the Pokemon and Seven Digimon let Divermon and Gizamon joined them on their journey to find their way back to the Pokemon World but first they must defeat Devimon who's controling the Black Gears around this place in the Digital World as their journey continues! THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts